Keroro's New Helpers
by Fiamocmyn
Summary: This is a stories about my OC's. Camama and Gronana are chibi keronjins training to be in the army. The finish their training they have to watch and help the keroro platoon. How does that help with training? Please review!
1. Camama and Gronana, Deadly Training

I do not own Keroro Gunso. Or most of the characters in this fanfic. (Fourth try on typing this one sentence ;-D)

Two Keronjins were sitting in front of the Keron training base. Both were young- they had the white faces and tadpole tails. The female Keronjin was dark red with a maroon hat and the mysterious bumps on it (that Pururu has – they look like cat ears) and her symbol was crossed bones. Instead on a symbol on her stomach she had a belt, and the buckle for the belt was triangular. (The belt looked like Giroro's or Garuru's.) The male Keronjin was blue with a red hat, and it's symbol was a tornado. This was their first day at the training base and they were nervous. They had decided to take a quick, hard course, led by assasins, because they wanted to outdo each other – they were very competitive.

"Camama-kun, I still think that I will end up out ranking you." the dark red one smirked.

"In your dreams, Gronana-chan. You only got accepted into the hard course because your siblings are in the army." Camama looked at the red Keronjin as if he was superior.

In fact, that was partially the truth. Gronana had two older brothers: Giroro and Garuru, who she admired and wished to be like.

"You just wish you had siblings as awesome as mine." Gronana turned away.

Before Camama could respond, the door to the training faculty opened, and a dark blue assassin keronjin, with a black hat, stepped out. "Numbers 345,278 and Number..." the assassin looked at the paper, confused, for a seconds before finishing, muttering a few impolite words about whoever typed under their breath. "... 345,278.5, please step in to training arena. You can refer to me as 'Master', or 'Mam' or just not refer to me at all."

After she led Gronana and Camama into a room with four chairs in it, she motioned to the chairs.

"Sit down."

Gronana sat down immediately. So did Camama.

"Hm," the assassin looked at a list in her hands, then she spoke the new students. "This is the knowledge course. If you get anything wrong, you will electrocuted. I will refer to you as," she pointed to Gronana, "Baka-uno, and I will refer to you as," she turned to Camama, "Baka-dos."

"What does that mean?" Gronana whispered to Camama, who responded at a similar volume.

"Idiot."

"Hey!" Gronana yelled, turning away.

"I will pretend I didn't see that, because I do not feel like punishing people today, unless they are being horrible. The punishment room is too noisy for my liking." their teacher was obviously warning them.

"First, I will ask you a question. Then you will answer," the assassin said, as if they were idiots, while Camama whispered to himself, _Well, what else would I do?_ (With sarcasm). "What is the name of one of Keron's neighbors?"

"Meron!" Gronana answered immediately.

"I agree!" shouted Camama.

"Good. That was it for the knowledge test. Now is the testing where failing means death."

"Death!" Gronana gasped, "But-" Gronana was cut off.

The assassin smirked. "You are the ones who chose the hard course. Now get in this arena." she pointed to an arena.

After they got in the arena, their trainer smiled. "Now say hello to this little puppy."

She pulled a lever and a door opened on a side of the arena. When the door was fully opened, a creature slowly trotted out of the cage.

"A space Cerberus!" Camama said, before turning towards it.

"Camama impact!" he yelled firing at the creature.

"Gronana deathblow!" Gronana yelled, much in the same manner as Camama, and a ball of deadly energy appeared on the end of her finger before she threw it at the space Cerberus.

"Hm. Interesting." the assassin nodded, sitting ten feet above the arena, watching as the only one in the bleachers.

As the dust from Camama and Gronana's attacks subsided the space cerberus wasn't there anymore.

Their mentor nodded once again.

"Gronana-chan! Watch out!" Camama yelled and the space cerberus jumped out of the dust behind the dark red keronjin, Gronana. Gronana looked behind her and jumped to the side. Now the creature was in between Camama and Gronana.

"Camama Impact!"

"Gronana Deathblow!" they yelled at the same time. The three-headed space created was instantly defeated.

"Good job, Baka-uno and Baka-dos." their trainer opened a door so they could get out the arena. "Of course, though that was a robot. Real space Cerberus are protected species."

"So, since we defeated it, can we finish the training now?" Camama asked.

"No," the assassin might have smiled under the mask, "you still need training under a platoon that is currently invading a platoon."

"So-" Camama started.

"So you are to go to Pekopon and help out the Keroro platoon."


	2. Gronana, Nyororos can carry a spaceship?

"Pekopon!" Camama and Gronana said at once.

Now they realized the assassin was definitely smiling under their mask.

"Yes. Your spaceship is over," she turned to point to a ship, "there."

Camama and Gronana walked over to inspect the ship. It looked like an old fashioned The blue keronjin (Camama) just shrugged, while Gronana asked the same question he was thinking.

"Where's the engine?"

Their trainer looked at the ship. "That's what makes it unique. New ships are so easy to use. So what if you get stuck with an old ship, Baka-uno? Well, this was the oldest ship we could find, so you will learn how to use this one first."

"Um..." Camama notes, "you still haven't answered her question."

"Oh, yes! The engine. You do know what a Nyororo is, right? So, who wants to drive?"

"I do! I do!" Gronana raised her hand excitedly.

"..." Camama and the assassin had no response.

"Okay." Camama finally said.

"So, Baka-uno," their trainer said, emphasizing the Baka, "here is the whip you need to steer the Nyororo, and here is the taser you need for when it attacks you. But remember – it takes half an hour to charge."

"Okay!" Gronana smiled. Camama started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny!" Gronana demanded.

"N-Nothing." Camama stammered through laughter.

When the older keronjin had tied up the Nyororo to the cart, Camama and Gronana got inside. The assassin had left and now it was time for the chibis (did I spell that right?) to head to pekopon.

"Camama-kun, how do I steer this?" Gronana asked.

"You hit the Nyororo with the whip." Camama covered his mouth with his hand so Gronana didn't see that he was still laughing.

"Where?" Gronana asked, hitting the back of the Nyororo (I don't know which side that is, but-).

The Nyororo started going forward, but Gronana whipped it again, on the head.

"Gronana!" Camama yelled, grabbing the taser as the yellow creaure turned and headed for Gronana.

"I never hit you!" Gronana yelled as the Nyororo lunged for her. Halfway through the lunge, the Nyororo stopped and fell unconsciously to the ground. Camama was standing there with the taser aimed at where it had been standing.

"Thanks a lot, Gronana." Camama snorted.

Two hours later, when the Nyororo had waken up, and they were moving again (and Gronana had learned how to steer) a shadow appeared in the distance. Camama and Gronana took no notice of it, until it attacked them.

"Gronana!" Camama yelled, angered as the carriage-like spaceship tipped over. "Camama impact!" he yelled.

The blob of darkness grew, absorbing the Camama impact. Camama was surprised.

"Gronana deathblow!" Gronana yelled, throwing the ball of energy at the enemy, who absorbed it, also, growing bigger.

"Gronana de-" Camama covered her mouth.

"You idiot! Do you _want _it to grow bigger!"

Then Gronana started steering the Nyororo away from the creature. While the creature was chasing them, a message came in from HQ on Gronana's watch.

"We have detected an enemy lifeform in the area. A Chizani alien – they absorb attacks and/or people to grow and gain their abilities. This one seems to have absorbed a shape-shifter." they said as it turned into a space Cerberus.

"Well, this brings back memories." Camama muttered, as the Chizani caught up with them. Then something amazing happened. The Nyororo ate the enemy.

"That was...um...unexpected." Camama said while Gronana got the ship back on course. That night, they reached Pekopon. (Landing on Giroro's tent, of course, by "accident.")

"What was -" Giroro managed to avoid the impact and had regained the ability to speak by the time Camama and Gronana had left the ship. "Gronana!"


End file.
